homelandfandomcom-20200223-history
Carrie Mathison
| birthdate = April 5, 1979 | birthplace = Maryland, United States of America | nationality = | residence = | education = | affiliation = Central Intelligence Agency Düring Foundation | profession = CIA ID# 46655265 | father = Frank Mathison (d. 2014) | mother = Ellen Mathison | siblings = Maggie Mathison (sister) Tim (half-brother) | marital = Single | spouse = | children = with Nicholas Brody: Frannie Mathison | sigothers = Ex-lovers: 2011 - 2013: Nick Brody (d. 2013) ???? - ????: David Estes (d. 2012) Jonas Happich | others = Nieces: Ruby Mathison Josie Mathison | actor = Claire Danes | seasons = 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 | episodes = 60 appearances | firstseen = "Pilot" | lastseen = }} Caroline Anne "Carrie" Mathison (born April 5, 1979) is a former operations officer working for the Central Intelligence Agency. She is obsessively hunting down a terrorist named Abu Nazir, whom she suspects turned Nick Brody, an American prisoner of war, against his country. Biography Carrie was born on April 5, 1979 in Annapolis, Maryland. She has a Bachelor's degree in Near East Studies and Linguistics from Northwestern University, studied Arabic and Farsi at the American University of Beirut, and graduated Summa Cum Laude from Princeton University with a BA in Arabic Languages and Literature in 1999). Background Carrie joined the CIA on August 1, 1999, and was recruited, trained, and placed in the field by CIA veteran Saul Berenson, with whom she continues to have a close working relationship. It is suggested that at some point she had a personal relationship with David Estes, who was her boss, which led the breakup of his marriage. From the age of 22 she has been dealing with bipolar disorder, which is why she secretly takes an antipsychotic medication named clozapine. She also takes Lithium and clonazepam . She also has a history of alcoholism. "An American POW has been turned." Working as a case officer for the CIA in Iraq, she met with Hasan Ibrahim who claimed to have intel about an attack Abu Nazir is planning against the United States. Shortly before Hasan's execution, she sneaked into his prison where he said that "an American POW has been turned". Sneaking into a prison like this caused a diplomatic incident, which led to her boss, David Estes, placing her in the "penalty box" (behind a desk at Langley). Ten months later, when an American POW named Sgt. Nick Brody is discovered alive after missing for eight years, Carrie suspects that he is the POW Hasan referred to. After Saul doesn't approve of placing surveillance on Brody, Carrie illegally starts surveilling him anyway with the help of Virgil. She got into Nick's CIA debriefing, where she attempted to link him to Abu Nazir, however he denied ever meeting the man. Saul discovered her illegal surveillance but gave tacit approval when she later discovered that Nick tapped his fingers in a repeated pattern in televised appearances; apparently a coded message. Personal Life and Relationships Carrie has Bipolar Disorder and does not eat meat. Nicholas Brody Carrie was obsessed with Brody for him to become the POW that has been turned and fell in love with him over the duration of the investigation. After his death, Carrie gave birth to his daughter Frannie and left her with her sister Maggie to raise as she copes with his death and her ability to become a mother, while working overseas. Peter Quinn Carrie and Quinn finally shared their first kiss after her father's funeral. Notes * From the initial conception of the character, Gordon and Gansa targeted Claire Danes to play the lead role of Carrie Mathison. Appearances Background information and notes *The character was originally planned to be named Carrie Anderson. Quotes "DAMMIT, SAUL!" - Carrie's signature, recurring line. See here . External links * Carrie Mathison (Showtime's official character page) es:Carrie Mathison Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:CIA personnel Category:Females Category:Living characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters